Gifted high
by belzy 2.0
Summary: I know the name of the school isn't very creative but this story is about a group of gifted teenagers who need to work together to save many people from something evil. Summary isn't very good, and rated T because I'm paranoid


**Hello random idea just popped into my head don't ask how it just did. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any of the other characters and never will.**

**Plus I don't know much about Bart Allen so he's gonna be my version of Bart Allen so if he seems very OOC then you know why. Anyway Bart in my world is the same age as Wally but he's very childish (a bit like Beast Boy). I also don't know who his parents are so i'm just gonna say that his parents are Barry + Iris. If anyone can tell me anything about him for other story's that would help a lot. **

* * *

**Welcome to gifted High.**

_**Somewhere in Jump City there lies a school. Now this school is just like ordinary schools it teaches ordinary lessons like maths, science and English, it has students and teachers. Then again this school is also very different, for starters it also teaches lessons in combat skills and even for some students flight lessons, speaking of the students these lucky group of teenagers possess powers just like their teachers. For some reason their Head master Mr. Wilson hates the children, especially Richard but no one knows why and no one will ask either. That's enough of that, now back to the students, let me point out it's called specifically '****gifted**__** high' not 'hero high' so not all of these children are as kind-hearted as some of the others. Now I do believe that it is time for you to meet the main protagonists of this story, they may not seem like much at first but they all are strong, courageous (some more than others) and powerful. When they learn to work together, they will save us all.**_

_**Now let us begin with the boys. Meet Richard Grayson.**_

**"Richard" Called Bruce. Richard mumbles and pulls his duvet covers over his head. **

**"Richard, get up you need to get ready for your first day of school." Ordered Bruce. Richard raised his head lazily and moaned again.**

**"Richard this is your last warning, get up." Warned Bruce,**

**Richard responded with a slurred,"5 more minuets." Bruce fumed, stormed upstairs, burst into Richards room and spilt ice water all over him.**

**"Ahhhh, ok, ok, i'm up, i'm up" Richard squealed. Bruce opened the curtains, while Richard covered his burning eyes.**

**"Now that you're up, get ready for school or else you're going to be late." Richards eyes widened at the word late, and ushered Bruce out of his room so he can proceed to get ready.**

**Richard sighed and took off his shirt, scratched his head and searched for his black button up shirt ****_'Might as well look nice for the first day. I hope no one judges me for not having super_****_powers.' _****Richard grabs his shirt and began to button it up. He looks around his room. ****_' where the hell did I put my jeans' _****Richard grumbled then began to look for his jeans, he looked under his bed, on the blue hammock ( It was a Christmas present ), near his computer, he then went to look in his closet and big shocker they were in there. Richard palm slapped his forehead. **

**"I can be such an idiot at times." Richard took off his pants, changed his boxers and put on his jeans. He then walked into his personal bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and gelled his raven black hair into a spiked style or as Bruce puts it 'porcupine head style'. He smiled at himself in the mirror put on his new designer trainers and walked down stairs.**

**"Mornin' Bruce." said Richard happily while grabbing an apple. Bruce raised an eyebrow.**

**"You seem surprisingly happy. You do know you're going to school, right?" asked Bruce.**

**"Yeah, of course I know, I guess i'm just excited." Laughed Richard biting into his apple. **

**"You're excited about school?" Asked Bruce again slightly skeptical. Richard rolled his eyes and nodded**

**"I ont et why you ont bewive meh" Mumbled Richard, spitting out small pieces of apple with every word.**

**"I'm going to pretend I understood the words you just said." Said Bruce. Richard swallowed and simply said**

**"Whatever." Bruce growled. Richard smiled because he knew that the word "whatever" always annoys Bruce.**

**"What time is it?" Asked Richard. Bruce slightly smiled.**

**"It is half passed six master Richard." Replied Alfred. Richards eyes widened.**

**"Half passed six?" Asked Richard.**

**"Yes sir, half passed six." Answered Alfred.**

**"So I rushed for no reason?" Shouted Richard. Bruce looked at him.**

**"Not for no reason. I wanted to see how you would act under pressure." replied Bruce.**

**"But I leave for school at eight thirty, I've got two hours left." whined Richard.**

**"Not my problem, go wash the bat mobile or your motor bike." suggested Bruce, Richard frowned.**

**"Why can't you just call it the R-cycle?" Asked Richard.**

**"Because it's a stupid name" replied Bruce bluntly. Richard stood there for a minuet then sighed and decided to just watch T.V.**

**_Next is Garfield Logan._**

**"Moooooooom!" Shouted Garfield. **

**"Yes Garfield" Replied Rita. Garfield ran up to her and began mumbling about stupid things to do with school. Rita loves Garfield with all her heart but she has to admit that he can be annoying. She sometimes just zones out.**

**"Mom. Are you listening." moaned Garfield. **

**"Of course sweet heart, I listened to you every word." Lied Rita, Garfield didn't believe her.**

**"Ok then what did I just say." Asked Garfield. Rita nervously chuckled.**

**"MOM! you have to listen, I was thinking about school." said Garfield. Rita rolled her eyes.**

**"What about school?" Asked Rita dryly. **

**"Well at first I was really excited in showing off my powers, but then it hit me. What if they don't like my powers, what if they don't like me, (gasp) my name." Cried Garfield.**

**"What about your name?" asked Rita.**

**"Dude i'm named after a fat cat that eats lasagna." Stated Garfield. Rita looked insulted by Garfield's comment.**

** "Well I thought that Garfield was a cute name." Said Rita. Garfield sighed.**

**"It is cute but there are teenagers in my school, not all of them will be nice." Moaned Garfield. Rita thought for a minuet.**

**"Why don't you beat them to the punch." suggested Rita. Garfield stopped moaning and raised an eyebrow.**

**"I mean tell the jokes yourself before anyone else can." Rita explained. Garfield immanently smiled.**

**"Yeah I can do that." Garfield beamed. Steve entered the room and approached Garfield**

**"Shouldn't you start to get ready?"asked Steve. **

**"oh yeah" Said Garfield as he ran to his room.**

**"Right, first things first. shirt, what shirt to wear. Ooh I know." Garfield began to search through piles of shirts, pants and filthy laundry. He then looks inside his shirt drawer, and surprisingly it was in there, ****_'That's strange I never put anything in here.' _****Garfield shrugged his shoulders and took off his pajama shirt, he then looked at himself in his long mirror and flexed. '****_awww yeeaah, that's right gar's got the big guns, bah bam.' _****After admiring himself in the mirror Garfield put on his "lucky" purple polo shirt. "Right, now pants." Garfield then began to look for his black cargo pants, he looked everywhere in his room then started to panic.**

**"MOOOOM! Where are my pants?" called Garfield **

**"Which ones." Asked Rita.**

**"My favorite ones." Answered Garfield.**

**"There in the clothes hamper."said Rita**

**"Thanks." Garfield got his pants and put them on. He then made his way to the bathroom. He noticed that the bathroom was locked, Garfield rolled his eyes and began to bang on the door.**

**"Hurry up i'm gonna be late for school."Shouted Garfield. Larry slightly opened the door.**

**"Why bother with school, you'll probably just get bullied anyway."said Larry, he then quickly shut the door. Garfield stood there for a moment, he the shook his head then began to knock on the door again.**

**"Dude, i'm serious I need to use the bathroom. You're not even doing anything in there." The door opened again and Larry walked out.**

**"I was thinking but obviously you wasn't going to leave me alone until I left."Larry said coldly. Garfield walked into the bathroom but then felt slightly bad for annoying Larry, he turned to apologize but Larry was gone, _'how does he do that?'_**

**Garfield entered the bathroom brushed his teeth,washed his face, cleaned his ears _'Remember, chicks dig the ears'_ , he ruffled his green hair then for some reason turned his head into a T-Rex face and started roaring at himself in the mirror, until Larry saw him Garfield suddenly turned back to normal and stared at Larry.  
**

**"Someone please tell me I didn't just see that, (sigh) it doesn't matter. Rita told me to tell you that your bag is ready and Steve's driving you to school." Garfield began to choke on air.**

**Larry rolled his eyes "What are you doing?" Garfield took a deep breath in.**

**"I can't be dropped of by Steve" Whined Garfield.**

**"Why?" Asked a bored Larry.**

**"Because I'll always be known as the loser who got dropped of by his dad." Yelled Garfield.**

**"Garfield stop shouting!" Ordered Steve.**

**"Sorry! (whispering) Plus he's mean." Said Garfield.**

**"Just ask Rita about it she'll probably let you walk to school." Sighed Larry. Garfield's eyes widened and he smiled.**

**"You're right no one can resist this face." Garfield turned into a small big eyed kitten, Larry just looked at him.**

**"Right?" Asked a hopeful Garfield, Larry answered with another stare.**

**"mew" squeaked Garfield while batting his eyelashes. Larry just sighed and walked away.**

**"Ok, almost everyone." Said Garfield, he then began to run downstairs.**

**_Now let's meet Wallace West and Bartholomew Allen. _**

**"Hey Wally, get up" Said Bart. **

**Wally opened his eyes.****"What?"**

**"You've got to get up." Answered Bart, Wally shook his head and pushed his cousin away from his bed. Bart Rolled his eyes and sped to the curtains and pulled them open. Wally growled and put his pillow to his face blocking the light from his eyes.**

**He then muffled "I are 'ou in my 'oom" Bart laughed ran up to him and took the pillow out of his hands.**

**"Bart, can't you just leave me alone." Wally growled.**

**"No we need to get ready for school." Explained Bart. Wally stood up, rubbed his eyes then looked at his cousin.**

**"Bart we're speedsters, we can get ready in about 10 seconds. Now please just let me sleep." and with that, Wally flopped onto his bed. Bart thought for a minuet,**

** then finally spoke "What about my moms rule about using our powers."**

**"Oh yeah, forgot about the whole (imitating Iris) ' No abusing your superpowers, UNLESS it helps me with dinner, that means you too Barry.' (normal voice) Does this count as abusing our powers?" Asked Wally. Bart went deep in thought, he then ran to Wally's door.**

**"MOM!" Bart called.**

**"What?"**

**"What would you say classes as abusing our powers." Asked Bart while leaning on the door casually.**

**"What are you two planning on doing now?" Sighed Iris. Bart smiled.**

**"We were planning on using our powers to get ready so we could sleep some more."answered Wally. Bart glared at Wally.**

**"And it was all Wally's idea." Bart added on.**

**"No, i'm not having you boys turn lazy." Shouted Iris. Wally grumbled and slumped out of bed then looked at Bart and laughed.**

**"Dude you need to get new pajamas." Wally giggled.**

**"And what's wrong with these." Asked Bart tugging at his pajama shirt.**

**Wally pointed at him and simply said "It's The Flash merchandise lightning bolt pajamas." Bart turned red and stared at his pajamas.**

**"They are?" asked Bart, Wally just nodded, _'that was a Christmas present from dad, I've been wearing these things for ages.' _**

**"Well at least I can be bothered to wear pajamas, you just wear trackie bottoms." Said Bart.**

**"Why are you still in my room?" Asked Wally. **

**"Because you can't get me..." Before he could finish Wally had grabbed him and placed him outside his room. "...out"**

**In Wally's room**

**Wally laughs to himself. He then speeds to his closet to get his white akademiks polo shirt but it wasn't in there, _' damn, I forgot that Iris still doesn't get that I put my shirts in here.' _Wally shook his head he then began to search his room, making it look like a twister had hit it, and then Barry came in.**

**"Uhh Wally, What are you doing?" Asked Barry. Wally stopped mid-search and smiled awkwardly at his uncle.**

**"I can explain." Said Wally looking around his room.**

**"I can't wait." Said Barry sarcastically, **

**"Wow, really?" Asked Wally, Barry then made the ' over-your-head ' hand gesture.**

**"What does that mean?" asked Wally.**

**"I was being sarcastic and the gesture means that you don't get it or gone over your head." Explained Barry.**

**"Oh, anyway i'm looking for a shirt." Said Wally, Barry looked around the room and picked up a red v neck shirt off the floor.**

**"Wally there are shirts all over the floor." Wally rolled his eyes.**

**"No, my favorite white akademiks polo shirt." moaned Wally, _'did he just say that'_ thought Barry.**

**"Calm down _Wendy. _We'll find you're pretty little shirt in time for school." Mocked Barry.  
**

**"Finished?" Asked Wally coldly. **

**"Almost.(high pitched voice) Oh and we mustn't forget to brush your beautiful red locks." Joked Barry. Wally crossed his arms but failed to stop himself from laughing.**

**"Are you finished now?" Asked Wally.**

**"Yeah. What's so special about this shirt anyway." Questioned Barry while running around the room cleaning up some of Wally's mess.**

**"Well I consider it lucky, and all the lady's love it." Barry smiled and raised an eyebrow.**

**"You know the laddies love it hehe." Wally began to turn red. **

**"Yeah right, you find your pants and shoes while I look for your top and clean up while you're at it. Remember what Iris don't know wont kill her." Barry smiled then ran around Wally's room looking for his shirt, while Wally had picked out some blue jeans, black low tops and a red zine hoodie and then began to clean his room. Barry then opened the small cupboard underneath Wally's bed.**

**"How longs that thing been there for?" Asked Wally. Barry shrugged his shoulders, then pulled out a White T-shirt, with a black collar and a black 'a' on the left side of it.**

**"Is this the shirt?" Wally ran to his uncle and grabbed the shirt.**

**"yep, thanks for the help." Wally then pushed his uncle out his room so he could get dressed.**

**"Dad where are my beige chinos, I need them?" Shouted Bart. _' When did the boys turn like this?' Thought Barry_**

**"Dad!" Called Bart.**

**"I'm coming."**

**In Bart's room.  
**

**Barry entered Bart's room and it looked worse than Wally's. ****Bart then ran up to him.**

**"Can you help me?" Asked Bart. Bart was wearing a striped navy shirt and was still in his Flash pajama bottoms.**

**"Is there a cupboard under your bed?" Asked Barry, he then ran to his bed and opened the small cupboard and pulled out the pants.**

**"Oh, how long has that been there?" Barry passed Bart his chinos and left the room.**

**downstairs  
**

**A blur of Red, white and blue speeds down the stairs with a blur of brown, white,blue and beige following just behind it.**

**"Ha, I beat you again." Boasted Wally. **

**"By a millisecond." **

**"Still beat you." laughed Wally. Then they began to argue about who's fastest.**

**"Boys you're both very fast, not as fast as me of course but still fast." Said Barry, Wally and Bart objected to Barry's statement, causing all three of them to argue. Iris walked in and sighed.**

**"My boys."**

**_The last boy is Joseph Wilson, not much is known about him but we do know three things,_**

**_1) He has a dark past,_**

**_2) His farther is evil,_**

**_and 3) He will play the biggest part in this story._**

**_He isn't the strongest or Fastest but his powers are unique. If he wants to be the strongest, he'll possess someone like _****_super boy, If he wants to be the fastest he'll possess one of the speedsters. In other words he's probably one got the strongest powers there is. If he chooses to follow his farther, lets just say he could wipe out some of the biggest superhero names. Luckily we have the our other hero's to help him make the right decisions in life._**

* * *

**_It took me a while to write this out. BTW these aren't the only boys in this story, there're going to be more boys in here (of course) because I can't have just 5 boys in a school and in case you didn't know already Wally and Richard are not morning people._**

**_The Girls are next and just in case some of you don't know who some of them are here's a list:_**

**_Richard Grayson= Robin,_**

**_Bruce= Batman,_**

**_Garfield Logan= Beast Boy,_**

**_Rita= Elastic Girl,_**

**_Steve= Mento,_**

**_Larry= Negative man,_**

**_Wally West= Kid Flash,_**

**_Bart Allen= Impulse,_**

**_Barry Allen= The Flash_**

**_Joseph Wilson= Jericho_**

**_Mr Wilson= ? (If you know, you know. If you don't know then you'll find out later)_**

**_If you want to know what the clothes look like then just type it on Google images._**

**_I also need help with choosing Jinx's name because I don't know what to call her._**

**_Until next time._**


End file.
